1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal, and in particular, to a spring module for a sliding-type portable terminal configured such that a second housing opens/closes to reveal a keypad located in a first housing by sliding along the first housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, portable terminals are classified into a bar type, a flip type, and a folder type according to their looks.
A bar-type portable terminal is configured to have a data input/output device, a transmitter, and a receiver in a single body housing. Since a keypad, functioning as a data input device, is exposed all the time, it may malfunction. Also, the constraint of the distance between the transmitter and the receiver limits miniaturization of the portable terminal.
A flip-type portable terminal is comprised of a body, a flip, and a hinge module connecting the body to the flip. A data input/output device, a transmitter, and a receiver are provided in the body. Despite the advantage of malfunction prevention due to the flip covering the keypad, the flip-type portable terminal has limitations in miniaturization due to the distance constraint between the transmitter and the receiver.
A folder-type portable terminal includes a body, a folder and a hinge module rotatably connecting the body to the folder. Along with rotation of the folder, the body is opened/closed. When the folder is closed, the malfunction of the keypad is prevented in an idle mode. In a call mode, the folder is opened, providing a sufficient distance between the transmitter and the receiver. Therefore, the folder-type portable terminal is feasible for miniaturization. That's why the folder-type portable terminal accounts for a major proportion of portable terminals.
In the flip-type or folder-type portable terminal, once the flip or folder rotates away from the body at or above a predetermined angle by the hinge module, it is driven to be opened without receiving any further force. Conversely, at or below the predetermined angle, the flip or folder is driven to be closed to the body.
Meanwhile, among diverse portable terminal designs, a sliding-type portable terminal has been increasingly used. The sliding-type portable terminal is configured to have two housings. One of the housings slides over the other housing, thereby opening/closing the portable terminal.
However, configurations of the sliding-type portable terminal proposed so far have not been particularly popular. Moreover, manually sliding one of the housings relative to the other in order to open/close the sliding-type portable terminal may be inconvenient.